swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Force Adept Talent Tree
Force Adepts use The Force to survive on fringe worlds, and they often have signature Force Powers that they use particularly well. Force Power Adept You are skilled at using a particular Force Power. Select one Force Power you know. When using that Force Power, you have the option of spending a Force Point to make two Use the Force checks, keeping the better result. This Talent may be selected multiple times. It's effects do not stack. Each time you select this Talent, you must choose a different Force Power. Force Treatment See also: Jedi Healer Talent Tree You can make a Use the Force check in place of a Treat Injury check. You are considered Trained in the Treat Injury Skill. If you are entitled to a Treat Injury check reroll, you may reroll your Use the Force check instead (Subject to the same circumstances and limitations). In addition, you can administer First Aid, Treat Disease, Treat Poison, and Treat Radiation without the requisite Medical Kit or Medpac. Fortified Body Prerequisite: Equilibrium The Force shields you against ailments, toxins, and radiation poisoning, making you immune to Disease, Poison, and Radiation. Additional Force Adept Talents Instruments of the Force Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions You are particularly in tune with The Living Force. When you successfully use Search Your Feelings, you gain a Force Point that must be used before the end of the encounter. If you use this Force Point in a manner that would end in unfavorable results (Per Search Your Feelings), you raise your Dark Side Score by 1. lf you use the Force Point in an action that would normally raise your Dark Side Score, you raise your Dark Side Score by 2 instead. Long Call Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisite: Mystical Link When using the Telepathy ability of Use the Force, you reduce the DC of the Use the Force check by half, as do those Force-users for whom you are a willing telepathic recipient. When attempting to contact an unwilling target, you can reroll and take the better result. By spending a Force Point, you can simultaneously contact a number of targets equal to your Charisma modifier (Minimum two) with a single Use the Force check. Long Call Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions The Force guides you in unexpected ways. As a Standard Action, make a DC 30 Use the Force check. If the check is successful, you gain one of the following benefits, as selected by the Gamemaster: * One Force Power is returned to your Force Power Suite. * Gain one Force Point that is lost if it is not spent before the end of the encounter. * Gain an additional use of a Force-related Talent or Feat normally restricted to once per encounter. * Roll an additional die when making a Use the Force check and select the highest die rolled. Category:Talent Trees Category:Force Adept Talent Trees Category:Force Disciple Talent Trees